Zombie Game
by RozowaMuffinka
Summary: Gdy świat się kończy, nic nie jest już takie samo. Problem w tym, że dotknął on tylko nielicznych. Rozpoczęła się gra, w której stawką jest życie miliardów ludzi. Paulina, Tomek, Kamil, Łukasz i wielu innych zrobią wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do rozprzestrzenienia się apokalipsy, podczas gdy osoby znajdujące się poza terenem Polski siedzą wygodnie przed telewizorami obserwując grę.
1. Prolog

Burzowe noce rzadko zwiastują coś dobrego, dlatego tak często są wykorzystywane jako tło w wielu horrorach. Błyskawica przecięła bezgwiezdne niebo i uderzyła w drzewo oddalone od laboratorium o kilka kilometrów. Szkoda, że tym razem nie był to film.

Mężczyzna, ubrany w biały fartuch, poprawił kamerę i usiadł na stołku. Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w coś, co znajdowało się poza obszarem nagrywania. Wyglądał na sfrustrowanego tym, że nie zdążył ze wszystkim na czas. Ale to nic, nikt się nie dowie.

Zwrócił wzrok w stronę obiektywu i uśmiechnął się, otwierając szeroko ramiona.

\- Witajcie, kochani! - zawołał. Jego akcent nie był polski, prędzej rosyjski lub ukraiński - Drogą losowania zostaliście wybrani do największego eksperymentu w historii ludzkości. Nikt wcześniej nie robił żadnego na taką skalę, ale nie martwcie się, wszystko będzie dobrze! Wystarczy, że uważnie mnie posłuchacie - połowę jego twarzy zakrywała srebrna maska, od której odbijało się światło reflektorów. Nie było widać nic, poza śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem i smukłymi ramionami zaplecionymi w tym momencie na wysokości piersi - Macie dwa dni na podjęcie decyzji czy chcecie zostać w Polsce, czy wolicie bezpiecznie ją opuścić. Nikogo nie zmuszam do brania udziału w eksperymencie, wybór należy do was. Nie musicie się martwić, jeżeli nie macie możliwości wyjechania za granice. Dziś o godzinie trzeciej zostaną opłacone busy, które zabiorą każdego, kto nie może wyjechać na własną rękę. Za dwa dni, o szóstej rano, rozpocznie się zbiórka ludności. Łapcie busa póki macie okazję. Wyczekujcie go, inaczej uznamy was za ochotników i zostaniecie poddani eksperymentowi - jego głos był donośny i groteskowy - Oczywiście nie możecie wyjechać wszyscy, bo wtedy nie miałoby to sensu - zaśmiał się. Coś się rozbiło za zasłoną, która służyła mu jako tło, a chwilę później rozległo się ciche powarkiwanie - Jeżeli nikt się nie zgłosi, to po dwóch miesiącach eksperyment ogarnie cały świat. Tak samo będzie, jeżeli nie ukończycie go w wyznaczonym przeze mnie terminie - powarkiwanie stało się głośniejsze. Ktoś poruszył zasłoną i przez chwilę widać było szklaną tubę ze zwiniętym w środku płodem. W tym samym momencie osoba za zasłoną zrobiła kilka kroków w przód i zerwała kotarę, która opadła jej na głowę.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, wstał i złapał tę osobę za ramiona, po czym pchną ją do celi, z której wyszła. Najwidoczniej znowu ktoś zapomniał zatrzasnąć za sobą kłódkę.

Jego wzrok powędrował na kamerę.

\- No nic, będzie trzeba to wyciąć - mruknął do siebie, po czym złapał ją w obie ręce, odwrócił się tak, aby nie było widać tub i ponownie się uśmiechnął - Czas rozpocząć Zombie Game!

Jego śmiech rozniósł się po sali, wywołując kolejne powarkiwania.

Od tej chwili nie było już odwrotu. Niepowodzenie nie wchodziło w grę. Jedyna i zarazem ostatnia linia frontu miała za niedługo rozpocząć walkę od której zależeć będą losy całego świata.

Mężczyzna, nucąc pod nosem, opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Idiota - rozległo się za nim, ale on już tego nie usłyszał.


	2. Plan idealny

Słońce świeciło tego dnia naprawdę mocno. Paulina, ubrana w ciemne jeansy i czerwony T-shirt z nadrukiem, żałowała, że nie ubrała się tak jak jej koleżanki – krótkie spodenki i koszulka na ramiączkach wydawały się jej teraz bardziej niedostępne niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie żeby miała zamiar założyć na siebie coś takiego i wyjść w tym do ludzi. Jej tusza sprawiała, że wstydziła się pokazać więcej ciała niż to konieczne, dlatego nawet latem nosiła długie spodnie.

Teraz, uśmiechnięta, siedziała na ławce przed szkołą i cieszyła się ciepłymi promieniami słońca, które padały jej na twarz.

\- Myślisz, że zrobi jutro ten sprawdzian z prawa? – zapytała jej koleżanka, Dominika.

\- O ile dzisiaj nie zacznie się apokalipsa zombie, to na pewno – zaśmiała się Paulina i spojrzała na nią.

Dominika potrząsnęła rozbawiona głową, a jej gęste, brązowe loki podskakiwały w rytm tego gestu.

\- Ta kobieta nie ma serca – westchnęła i oparła się wygodniej o ramię swojego chłopaka – Chyba będziemy musieli zrezygnować z tego kina – spojrzała na niego ze smutną miną, chociaż Paulina wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie bardzo się tym przejęła, w końcu od samego początku wiedziała, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

\- W sobotę też jest seans – Dominik zerknął na nią znad telefonu – Więc się nie wykręcisz – uśmiechnął się.

Dominika nie odezwała się. Wiedziała, że jej chłopak chciał obejrzeć ten film jak najszybciej i pojechałaby z nim nawet jakby był to największy gniot jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Zresztą on też o tym wiedział, przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

\- Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że jakiekolwiek kino będzie otwarte – przypomniała im Paulina.

Spojrzeli na nią nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

\- Apokalipsa, zapomnieliście?

Ostatni dzwonek zakończył lekcję matematyki. Paulina, pakując na szybko rzeczy do plecaka, wyszła z klasy za Dominiką.

\- W końcu do domu! Myślałam, że mózg mi wybuchnie od tych wszystkich wzorów – brunetka od razu zaczęła narzekać.

Matematyka była jednym z tych przedmiotów, które sprawiały jej największe problemy. Pozostałe zaliczała, ale nie trafiło się jeszcze nigdy by dostała piątkę z czegoś innego niż religia, wok lub w-f. Nie lubiła się uczyć i nawet nie udawała, że próbuje. Dwa jej wystarczało, trzy ją cieszyło, a cztery było jak jabłko z drzewa dobrodziejstwa, które raz na jakiś czas spadło jej prosto w ręce.

\- Spakowałaś się już? – zapytała Paulina, całkowicie ignorując jej wypowiedź.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? – westchnęła Dominika – Nie będzie żadnej apokalipsy – przewróciła oczami – Czemu tak bardzo ci na niej zależy? – zapytała, patrząc na nią bezradnie.

\- Nie zależy – blondynka wzruszyła ramionami – Po prostu ten filmik był naprawdę fajnie zrobiony – odpowiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie – I lubię wmawiać sobie takie głupoty, przecież wiesz o tym. To takie – zamilkła na chwilę – urozmaicenie w moim życiu – puściła jej oczko.

Wybiła godzina szesnasta. Paulina, oglądając nowy odcinek Supernatural, nawet nie zauważyła jak przed jej domem przemknęło kilka busów, mimo że siedziała naprzeciw okna. Całkowicie skupiona na tym co dzieje się na ekranie, nie zwracała uwagi na świat zewnętrzny, dlatego, gdy do domu wpadł jej brat, podskoczyła zaskoczona.

\- Paulina, ruchy! Musimy się spakować! – krzyknął na wejściu i od razu wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Paulina, niewiele myśląc, zamknęła laptopa i ruszyła za nim.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona. Jej brat rzadko bywał tak czymś poruszony.

\- Nie widziałaś busów? – zapytał, wyrzucając z szafki wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce.

\- Busów? – powtórzyła po nim, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy – Wiem, że uważasz mnie za naiwną, ale nawet ja nie wierzę w autentyczność tego nagrania – oparła się o framugę drzwi, przyglądając poczynaniom Tomka - Chociaż byłoby to ciekawe - dodała, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

\- Naprawdę ich nie widziałaś? – chłopak wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią.

W jego niebieskich oczach widziała dezorientację, ale też i pewnego rodzaju pewność, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co widział, ale nie chciał w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – Jesteś pewien, że to nie busy z tej nowej firmy? Albo jakieś masowe powroty lub wyjazdy za granicę? – już podczas mówienia tego wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź. Mina Tomka mówiła wszystko.

\- Miały naklejoną na szybach grafikę z logo Zombie Game – wziął jedną z koszulek i powąchał ją – Jeden z kierowców się zatrzymał i pogonił mnie i chłopaków do domów, bo za dziesięć minut wyjeżdżają busy przeznaczone dla mieszkańców naszej wioski.

Paulina przez moment patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Ani trochę nie podobała jej się ta historia.

\- A co jeżeli to tylko żart? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie żartuję! – zaprzeczył od razu Tomek – Możesz zapytać któregoś z chłopaków! – podniósł głos, co nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

\- Jeny, spokojnie, miałam na myśli, że to kierowcy sobie żartowali. Wiesz, nakleili znaczki i pojechali postraszyć ludzi – wytłumaczyła mu.

Tomek już chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszeli na dworze jakiś harmider. Spojrzeli po sobie i niemal od razu wyjrzeli przez okno. Sąsiedzi pakowali walizki do samochodu, a ich pies, warcząc i gryząc próbował uwolnić się z ramion pani Ali, która chciała wsadzić go do środka.

Morti nigdy nie lubił podróży, więc przeważnie zostawał w domu, zwłaszcza, gdy miał humorek taki jak dziś.

\- Najwidoczniej oni też widzieli busy – powiedział cicho Tomek.

I mimo, że miał rację, wcale się z tego nie cieszył.

W ciągu pół godziny ich niewielką wioskę opuścili niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy. Rodzeństwo z plecakami wypchanymi ubraniami i jedzeniem, stało na głównej ulicy i czekało na transport obiecany przez tajemniczego mężczyznę z filmiku. Dwadzieścia minut temu busy wyjechały w ich stronę, ale jak do tej pory żaden się nie pojawił. Rozglądali się wokoło z coraz to większym niepokojem, choć żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać, że mogli się spóźnić.

Minuty ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie, a słońce, które o dwunastej przyjemnie ogrzewało całą Polskę, teraz wydawało się nieznośnie jasne, jakby na przekór temu, co miało się wydarzyć tej nocy. Blask, który odbijał się od nagrzanego betonu płyt ulicznych, raził po oczach, kojarząc się z tymi beztroskimi latami dzieciństwa, gdy biegali w górę i w dół tej ulicy wraz z przyjaciółmi, udając, że są policjantami i złodziejami.

Cisza, jaka panowała wokoło była wręcz nienaturalna. Uciążliwe szczekanie psów, krzyki dzieci, nawoływania rodziców – te i wszystkie inne odgłosy życia codziennego umilkły, sprawiając, że wioska wydawała się martwa. I w sumie taka była prawda. Opuszczona przez mieszkańców była tylko pustą skorupą, jakby w żywym organizmie zabrakło krwi, przez co obumarły wszystkie niezbędne do funkcjonowania narządy. Zamaskowany wariat z YouTube'a dokonał na niej eutanazji.

Zamyślona Paulina nawet nie zauważyła kiedy podeszła do niej jej przyjaciółka, Gosia.

\- Hej – przywitała się brunetka i położyła Paulinie rękę na ramieniu – I jak? Było coś? – zapytała.

Paulina spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Hej – nie pytała dlaczego Gosia nadal tutaj jest, odpowiedź była oczywista – Nie, pewnie mają kawałek do przejechania – powiedziała pewnie, chociaż wcale tak się nie czuła.

Miała nadzieję, że się nie pomyliła i że naprawdę ktoś po nich przyjedzie.

Minęła godzina, po niej druga i trzecia, a nikt się nie pojawił. Paulina, Tomek, Gosia i jej rodzina powoli zaczynali tracić nadzieję, że opuszczą Polskę przed północą. Paweł, młodszy brat Gosi, był już gotowy wrócić do domu, gdy nagle na horyzoncie pokazał się bus.

\- Jedzie! – zawołała Ola i zarzuciła sobie różowy plecak w kształcie królika na plecy.

Wszyscy od razu się ożywili. W końcu będą mogli odetchnąć. Woleli wyjść na idiotów i wsiąść do busa, po czym dowiedzieć się, że filmik był żartem, niż zostać i skończyć w nowej produkcji o nieumarłych kanibalach. Chociaż czy akt jedzenia ludzi przez zombie mógł być kanibalizmem? Żywe trupy były raczej nowym gatunkiem, który jak meteoryt pojawił się by zniszczyć ten istniejący.

Im bliżej był bus, tym bardziej rosło ich podekscytowanie. Niestety stan ten nie trwał długo. Bus przejechał obok, pełen obserwujących ich ze współczuciem osób.

\- Będzie następny - zapewnił wszystkich pan Karol, ojciec Gosi.

Jego żona, pani Ewa uśmiechnęła się czule do swoich dzieci. Nie mogli tracić nadziei.

\- Jestem pewny, że to tylko jakiś mega dobrze zorganizowany i kosztowny prank. Gość pewnie nie miał co z kasą zrobić i postanowił wkręcić cały kraj. Wiesz jaki będzie sławny jutro? Usłyszy o nim cały świat! - Tomek podczas mówienia chodził w kółko. Już przestał się martwić, teraz był wkurzony. Głównie dlatego, że od pojawienia się tamtego busa minęły dwie godziny, a po nich nikt nie przyjechał.

\- I co robimy? - zapytała Paulina, ignorując jego wypowiedź.

Wśród nich zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powinni zrobić. Z każdą chwilą zbliżał się moment ujawnienia prawdy. Wiedzieli już, że nikt po nich nie przyjedzie. Teraz mogli tylko zacząć planować co począć dalej.

\- Idziemy do domu – ogłosił jej brat.

Miał dość całej tej sytuacji. Zachowywali się nieracjonalnie.

\- A potem co? Zjemy kolację i pójdziemy spać jak gdyby nigdy nic? – Gosia nie wydawała się zadowolona z tego pomysłu.

\- Możemy zabarykadować się w waszym mieszkaniu – zaproponowała Paulina.

\- Dlaczego naszym? – Paweł zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jest mniejsze, ma dwie pary drzwi i schody, czyli jest dużo bezpieczniejsze od naszego – wyjaśniła mu Paulina i spojrzała na pana Karola – Moglibyśmy użyć sofy i stołu, aby zabezpieczyć wejście do klatki, a także ustawić kilka przeszkód na schodach – po sceptycznej minie pana Karola domyślała się, że nie bardzo wierzył w apokalipsę i takie działania uważał za niepotrzebne – Na wszelki wypadek możemy też zastawić drzwi od mieszkania, aby nikt nie wdarł się do środka by nas nastraszyć – dodała, z nadzieją, że niechęć do zostania ośmieszonym jakoś go przekona – Zawsze możemy to wytłumaczyć jako ochronę przed głupimi pranksterami – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Pan Karol w końcu niechętnie kiwnął głową.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się – I tak na głupszych już nie wyjdziemy – westchnął.

\- Nie jesteśmy głupi! – zaprzeczyła Ola – Robiliśmy to samo co reszta kraju – nadymała policzki.

Tomek uśmiechnął się, patrząc w stronę z której nadjechał jedyny widziany przez nich bus.

\- To nic nie zmienia – powiedział, nawet na nią nie zerkając – Najwidoczniej wszyscy są głupi.

Za oknem było już ciemno, ale nikt nie myślał o tym, by położyć się spać. Obstawili wszystkie okna w mieszkaniu i, choć żadne z nich nie chciało się do tego przyznać, czekali. Każde z nich, pogrążone we własnych myślach, próbowało dojrzeć cokolwiek w ciemności. Czy zobaczą dzisiaj zombie? A może będą siedzieć do rana i utwierdzą się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko było tylko żartem? Im dłużej nad tym rozmyślali, tym bardziej zaczynali wierzyć, że ta noc nie skończy się za dobrze.

\- Myślisz, że Kamil jest bezpieczny? – zapytała nagle Gosia.

Zaskoczona tym nagłym pytaniem Paulina oderwała wzrok od szyby i spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Na pewno – uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło – Ale lepiej by było, gdybyś go zapytała.

Gosia milczała przez chwilę. Rozważała wszelkie możliwości i zadzwonienie o tej porze do chłopaka mogło przynieść same negatywne skutki. Nie chciała go martwić, ani też bać się o to co może go spotkać. Teraz musiała skupić się na sobie i swojej rodzinie.

\- Jutro – zdecydowała w końcu – Jak tylko wszystko się wyjaśni – powiedziała, choć w jej głosie nie było słychać przekonania.

Paulina przez chwilę obserwowała dziewczynę. Znała ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć co dzieje się teraz w jej głowie, a przynajmniej orientować się na tyle, aby nie próbować jej przekonywać.

\- Jutro – zgodziła się i z powrotem zaczęła obserwować ciemność.

Tomek siedział na parapecie, grając z Pawłem w karty. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, choć w głębi duszy czuł jedynie niepokój, ale w ciągu tych wszystkich lat w szkole nauczył się uśmiechać nawet wtedy, gdy sytuacja była naprawdę beznadziejna. Nie raz nauczyciele się wkurzali, widząc, że ich reprymendy w ogóle do niego nie docierają. Prawda była zupełnie inna, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. W końcu Tomek nigdy się niczym nie przejmował, więc czemu miało go ruszyć coś takiego? Apokalipsa zombie nie była wyjątkiem.

\- Oszukujesz! – krzyknął Paweł i rzucił karty na stół – Tak się nie bawię! – dwunastolatek założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego spod byka.

\- Ja? – Tomek udał zdziwionego – Ja nigdy nie oszukuję! – zaśmiał się – Jak śmiesz wątpić w moją uczciwość? - uniósł brwi do góry, próbując ukryć cisnący się na usta uśmiech.

\- Jakbym cię nie znał – Paweł zmarszczył brwi.

Łatwo go było wyprowadzić z równowagi. Przeważnie wystarczało jedno słowo, aby zaczął się rzucać do wszystkich. Większość osób to denerwowało, ale Tomek lubił prowokować Pawła, bawiło go jego zachowanie. Na dodatek z czasem zaczął zauważać, że dzieciak uodparnia się na niektóre prowokacje, dzięki czemu w szkole zachowywał się mniej destruktywnie, a to bardzo cieszyło jego mamę. Nie żeby ten efekt był zamierzony, Tomek nie spodziewał się, że jego ulubiona „rozrywka" może w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w utemperowaniu jego charakteru.

\- No, może trochę oszukiwałem… - przyznał niby niechętnie Tomek – Ale liczy się tylko rezultat! – dodał zaraz ze znacznie większym entuzjazmem.

\- Wal się – Paweł pokazał mu język.

\- Paweł, słownictwo! – zawołała z drugiego pokoju jego mama.

\- No właśnie, Paweł, słownictwo! – powtórzył po niej Tomek.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Paweł się podniósł.

Chwilę później słychać było głośny śmiech dwunastolatka.

Ola siedziała z rodzicami w salonie, kuląc się na fotelu z pluszakiem w ręce. Bała się. W głowie widziała najgorsze scenariusze dzisiejszej nocy. Widziała wystarczająco dużo filmów o zombie, aby wiedzieć, że nie zawsze są one powolnymi i ślepymi istotami, którym bez problemu można uciec. W jej wyobrażeniach to, co miało się dzisiaj pojawić, było duże, szybkie i przerażająco silne. Umysł podsuwał jej obrazy chodzących po suficie szkarad, którym z ust leci żółć. Trzęsła się tak bardzo, że aż zwróciła na siebie uwagę ojca.

\- Hej, skarbie, nie bój się – kucnął przed nią i położył jej dłoń na kolanie – Wszystko będzie w porządku, słyszałaś co mówił Tomek i Paulina. To tylko głupi żart – uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

Pani Ewa stanęła za oparciem fotela i pogładziła córkę po głowie.

\- Z nami nic ci nie grozi – zapewniła ją i pochyliła się, aby cmoknąć ją w czoło.

Ola nie odpowiedziała.

Może i była mała, ale nie była głupia. Widziała, że oni też się boją. Tak samo jej siostra, Paulina i Tomek. Wszyscy udawali, że jest okej, ale ona wiedziała swoje.

Czuła, że nic tej nocy nie pójdzie dobrze.

Wybiła północ. W mieszkaniu zapanowała cisza. O tej godzinie miała rozpocząć się gra, w której stawką było ich życie, jak i przyszłość całego świata.

Całą wioskę spowiła cisza. Wydawało się, że nawet wiatr na chwilę stanął, aby nie przegapić pierwszej oznaki apokalipsy.

Mijały minuty, ale nic się nie działo. Grupa powoli zaczynała się rozluźniać. Brak zagrożenia. Ta myśl zaczynała przedzierać się przez ich myśli, przynosząc ulgę i spokój.

Na twarzy pani Ewy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie było żadnego startu, krzyków czy jęków. Ktoś sobie z nich zażartował.

\- Powinniśmy odsunąć meble? – zapytał Paweł.

Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na jego osobę. Posunięcie to wydawało się logiczne – skoro to był tylko żart to mieli szansę udawać, że wcale się nie nabrali. Tomek otworzył usta, aby poprzeć ten pomysł, ale w tej samej chwili coś uderzyło o drzwi.

Wystarczyła dosłownie chwila, aby wszyscy znaleźli się przy oknie.

W ciemności majaczyła się czyjaś sylwetka. Uderzała ona raz po raz w drzwi, warcząc na tyle głośno, że byli w stanie ją usłyszeć.

\- Myślicie, że to wynajęty przez zamaskowanego doktorka prankster? – zapytała Gosia szeptem.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała im się przerażająca, ale i śmieszna zarazem. Czy to aktor? A może jednak prawdziwy zombie? Nie potrafili na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Może po prostu to sprawdzimy? – zasugerowała Paulina.

Wszyscy natychmiast na nią spojrzeli.

\- Oszalałaś?! – zapytał Tomek, łapiąc siostrę za ramię – Może być niebezpieczny! – przypomniał jej.

\- Przestań – Paulina przewróciła oczami – Jest tylko jeden, na dodatek nie musimy do niego podchodzić i wiemy jak go zabić – położyła wolną rękę na dłoni, którą ściskał ją za ramię – Tylko sprawdzimy czy to aktor – obiecała mu.

\- Jak? Strzelisz mu w głowę i zrobisz autopsję? – zapytał niezbyt przekonany jej argumentami.

\- A mamy pistolet? – zapytała, patrząc na pana Karola.

\- Wiatrówkę – odpowiedział pan Karol.

\- W takim razie tak, strzelę mu w głowę – Paulina uśmiechnęła się szeroko do brata – Ale najpierw dowiem się czy jest człowiekiem, nie umiem dokonać autopsji – puściła mu oczko i odsunęła jego rękę.

Tomek westchnął głośno.

\- Jak? Jak chcesz sprawdzić czy jest człowiekiem? Może być naprawdę dobrym aktorem, a wtedy będziemy mieć go na sumieniu – próbował przemówić jej do rozumu.

\- Nie zabijemy, a zabiję – sprostowała i wzruszyła ramionami – I nie, nie zabiję niewinnego człowieka. Nie ważne jak dobry byłby z niego aktor, nie będzie udawał, gdy przystawimy mu lufę do skroni – poklepała brata po ramieniu i odwróciła się w stronę pozostałych.

\- To jaki mamy plan? – zapytała uśmiechnięta.

Plan był beznadziejny. I głupi. Wiedzieli o tym doskonale i mimo, że to oni go wymyślili, to nie potrafili się do niego przekonać.

\- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie to zrobić? – zapytała sceptycznie nastawiona pani Ewa.

\- Bardziej niż czegokolwiek wcześniej – zapewnił ją Tomek i załadował wiatrówkę.

Czuli się głupio w tej sytuacji, ale starali się udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Pamiętajcie żeby nie spanikować – przypomniał pan Karol, ważąc w dłoni kupiony kiedyś dla ozdoby miecz.

\- Będą z tego niezłe memy – zaśmiał się Paweł, ale nie rozbawiło to nikogo innego poza nim samym.

Atmosfera ani na chwilę się nie rozluźniła. Paulina spojrzała na Tomka i pana Karola. Widziała, że nie byli gotowi, tak jak i ona, ale zdawała też sobie sprawę, że przedłużanie tej chwili niczego nie zmieni. Odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę.

\- Pora na show – mruknęła i wyszła na korytarz.

W momencie gdy znaleźli się poza, jak im się wydawało, bezpiecznym mieszkaniem, poczuli dreszcze. Dookoła panował mrok, jedynie oni stali w strudze wręcz żółtego światła, które dawała stara lampa zawieszona w przedpokoju rodziny Rudzińskich. Zza drzwi klatki słychać było miarowe powarkiwanie, które stało się teraz bardziej wyraźne.

\- Na trzy – szepnęła Paulina i weszła na blokujący schody stół, po czym wraz z bratem i panem Karolem odsunęła kanapę spod drzwi.

Warczenie przybrało na sile. Gosia, która stała w drzwiach korytarza, zagryzła wargę. Nie tylko ona poczuła niepokój, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że osobnik czający się po drugiej stronie, usłyszał ich. Nie żeby się tego nie spodziewali. Raczej nie byli zbyt subtelni podczas tego małego przemeblowania.

Wszyscy zajęli ustalone wcześniej miejsca. Paweł i Ola, skuleni z matką w kuchni, nasłuchiwali z nadzieją, że zamiast strzału usłyszą głośne śmiechy.

Niestety nic takiego się nie stało.

Szybkie. ciche odliczanie.

Paulina otworzyła drzwi.

W jednej chwili poczuła jak sofa uderza o stół, na którym kucała, a w kolejnej już czuła jak czyjaś ręka zaciska się jej na nadgarstku. Krzyknęła przestraszona i spróbowała się wyrwać, cofając przy okazji o kilka kroków, ale uścisk był tak silny, że jedynie zjechała jedną nogą na podłogę. Tomek wycelował w głowę napastnika, a ręce drżały mu niemiłosiernie.

\- Puszczaj ją! – wrzasnął i zrobił krok do przodu, tracąc w ten sposób dobry widok, więc zaraz cofnął się o stopień w górę.

Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Pan Karol rzucił się w stronę światła, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób zdezorientuje to na chwilę ich przeciwnika, ale zamiast tego sprawił, że zapanował między nimi jeszcze większy chaos.

Zombie.

Tylko tyle wytworzyło się w ich myślach, zanim zaczęli panikować. Postać o szarozielonej cerze i żółtych, zamglonych oczach próbowała przyciągnąć do siebie jedną z nich, pochylając się w jej stronę i kłapiąc zębami. Powarkiwanie było nieznośnie głośne, jakby sygnalizowało poziom niebezpieczeństwa stwarzany przez tę kreaturę.

Paulina zamachnęła się trzymanym w ręce nożem kuchennym, przecinając napastnikowi policzek, ale nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Z rany powoli zaczęła wypływać tak ciemna krew, że w tym oświetleniu wyglądała wręcz na czarną. Wśród pozostałych zapadła cisza. Nie wiedzieli co robić. Nieproszony gość nie wyglądał na aktora. A może miał grubą maskę wypełnioną sztuczną krwią? Powinni strzelać? Złapać go?

Paulina, coraz bardziej przerażona, popędzała ich, aby coś zrobili. Ponownie zamachnęła się nożem i wbiła mu go w ramię aż po rękojeść. W tym samym momencie została złapana za drugą rękę. Nie mogła uciec. Szczęki zombie raz po raz zbliżały się do jej twarzy. Spróbowała przesunąć stół nogą, która jeszcze się na nim znajdowała, ale poślizgnęła się i poleciała do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą zombie. Dzięki temu udało jej się uwolnić jedną rękę. Podniosła się do siadu z zamiarem wyrwania noża z jego ciała i nagle poczuła jak palce zombie zaciskają się na jej włosach. W jednej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że tego zombie nie interesuje jej mięso, a mózg. Szarpnęła się do tyłu, ale nie osiągnęła dzięki temu nic, poza bolącą skórą głowy.

Usłyszała wystrzał, a po nim czyjeś szybkie kroki.

Uścisk poluzował się, a ona poleciała bezwładnie na schody.

Zapanowała cisza przerywana ciężkim oddechem Pauliny, która wpatrywała się roztrzęsiona w leżącą między jej nogami głowę.

Zombie. To był zombie. Prawdziwy, martwy, chodzący zombie.

\- Nie żyje – odezwał się w końcu Tomek.

Nagle wszyscy poczuli ulgę.

\- Co robimy z ciałem? – zapytała w końcu Paulina.

Nie podobał jej się fakt, że mają za drzwiami trupa. To prawie tak jakby mieli gdzieś, że go zabili.

\- Zostawimy. Jak rano wstaniemy to będziemy mieli dowód, że nie oszaleliśmy – powiedział Tomek, pijąc herbatę z melisą.

\- Ten smród nie przyciągnie tutaj kolejnych? – na twarzy Pauliny malował się niepokój.

\- Myślę, że będziemy mieć spokój do końca tej nocy – zapewnił ją Tomek.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała Gosia.

\- To gra – zaczął Paweł, nie dając dojść Tomkowi do słowa - Level pierwszy to coś w stylu rozgrzewki, samouczka, a wydaje mi się, że załapaliśmy podstawy – spojrzał za okno.

\- Taa… - mruknęła pod nosem Paulina – Jeżeli coś wygląda na zombie, to jest to zombie – westchnęła cicho.

Po długiej nocy nastał w końcu ranek. Zmęczeni czuwaniem nad własnym bezpieczeństwem, zbierali się do wyjścia. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą tu zostać. Powinni udać się w stronę granicy bądź wziąć udział w grze. Druga opcja nie bardzo im pasowała, ale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że mogą nie mieć wyboru. Co jeżeli nikt nie pozwoli im przekroczyć granicy? Szalony doktorek obiecywał, że zabierze każdego chętnego poza granice kraju, ale to było niemożliwe. Potrzebował graczy, bo jak bez nich ma się odbyć rozgrywka? Co jeżeli to on wytypował ich na ochotników? Będą musieli spędzić w tym miejscu pół roku? Mniej? Więcej? Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że tracili chęci do życia.

\- Gotowi? – zapytał Tomek, a gdy wszyscy przytaknęli, uśmiechnął się – W takim razie w drogę! – zawołał radośnie, wyszedł z mieszkania i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł nad ciałem.

Kilka godzin wcześniej kłócili się o to czy go nie wynieść, aby nie straszyć dzieciaków, ale ostatecznie zdecydowali, że lepiej będzie jak zaczną przyzwyczajać się już teraz.

Do wschodu słońca słyszeli powarkiwania w okolicy, ale gdy wyszli, nikogo nie było. Wyglądało prawie tak, jakby nie odbyła się żadna apokalipsa. Gdyby nie zombie leżący w korytarzu z rozwaloną i odciętą od ciała głową, to można by pomyśleć, że wszystko sobie wyobrazili.

Tomek skierował się w stronę głównej ulicy. Mieli dobre dziesięć kilometrów do najbliższego miasta, ale wiedzieli, że muszą się tam udać, choćby po to, aby móc zaspokoić głód.

Już z daleka rzuciła się im w oczy wielka paczka stojąca dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym wczoraj stali oni. Zainteresowani, zbliżyli się do niej szybko. Liczyli na jakieś wyjaśnienia, informacje dotyczące ucieczki z tego wariatkowa bądź chociaż datę zakończenia koszmaru w jakim się teraz znaleźli, zamiast tego zobaczyli kartkę z logo Zombie Game i wielki napis „OTWÓRZ MNIE". Spojrzeli po sobie, jakby szukając powodu dla którego powinni to zrobić. Nie zapowiadało się na zakończenie gry, a na poważne jej rozpoczęcie.

Paulina wyłamała się przed szereg i z pomocą noża kuchennego, który wzięła ze sobą, rozcięła taśmę. Gdy tylko odchylili wieko, ich oczom ukazało się kilka pudełek amunicji, suchy prowiant na kilka dni, parę noży, dwa pistolety i książka survivalowa.

\- Cóż… Przynajmniej trzyma się zasad – powiedział Tomek i sięgnął po jeden z pistoletów – To na pewno nam się przyda – zważył go w dłoni i zerknął do środka w poszukiwaniu kabury i jakiegoś paska, ale nic takiego tam nie było.

\- Podstawowe wyposażenie? – zapytał Paweł i też zajrzał do pudła – Trochę mało jak na taką grupę – powiedział niezadowolony.

\- I tak nie dostałbyś pistoletu – Ola pokazała mu język – Tak jak i nie dostaniesz noża – dodała.

\- Niby dlaczego?! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, ale zaraz się uciszył, widząc karcące spojrzenie matki.

\- Bo nie – ucięła Gosia i spojrzała na ojca.

\- Gosia ma rację. Jesteś za mały, a my potrzebujemy broni – pogłaskał syna po głowie.

\- A jak coś mnie zaatakuje? – zasugerował.

\- To ktoś z nas cię obroni – obiecał mu Tomek.

\- A jak was nie będzie w pobliżu? – po jego minie widzieli, że naprawdę się tym martwi.

Paulina uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- Będziemy w pobliżu, na pewno – powiedziała tak spokojnie i z taką pewnością siebie, że prawie sama sobie uwierzyła.

\- Paulina, masz napój? – zapytał Tomek, idąc zaraz za nią.

\- Przecież masz wodę w plecaku – spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

Czasami naprawdę zachowywał się jak dziecko i działał jej ty na nerwy.

\- Ale ja chcę coś słodkiego do picia – powiedział, przeciągając ostatnią literę aby podkreślić wagę swojego pragnienia.

Dopiero wyszli, a ten już zaczynał. Miała nadzieję, że cała ich podróż nie będzie tak wyglądała.

\- Jeny, upierdliwy jesteś – westchnęła Paulina – W dużej kieszonce – powiedziała, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę.

Tomek doskoczył do niej i niemal powiesił się na jej plecaku. Chwilę grzebał w zawartości, aż w końcu wyjął białego, pluszowego kotka.

\- Eee, Paulina? – zapytał.

Dziewczyna ponownie zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

\- Co jest? – w jej głosie słychać było znudzenie.

\- Po co ci Lady Kicia? – podniósł maskotkę na wysokość jej twarzy – I lokówka? – dodał, widząc ją między przekąskami.

Paulina niemal od razu wyrwała mu zabawkę z rąk. Pozostali spojrzeli na nich, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Mieliśmy wyjechać za granicę, więc to chyba logiczne, że spakowałam swoją ulubioną poduszkę – nastroszyła się i zdjęła plecak, po czym umieściła Lady Kicię z powrotem między jedzeniem.

Tomek podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Spokojnie, tylko zapytałem – zaśmiał się – To dasz mi te picie? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Miałeś swoją szansę, teraz cierp – prychnęła i ruszyła dalej.

Byli w połowie drogi, gdy nagle odezwał się telefon Gosi. Gdy dziewczyna zobaczyła kto dzwoni, od razu odebrała.

\- Kamil? – zapytała, po czym wstrzymała oddech.

\- Hej, skarbie – odezwał się głos w telefonie – Jesteś za granicą? –zapytał.

Gosia nie potrafiła jednoznacznie określić czy był on zmartwiony czy przerażony, ale jednego była pewna – coś było nie tak.

\- Nie, idę właśnie do Rośszyc – powiedziała powoli.

W odpowiedzi dostała ciche westchnienie. Ulga? Nie, informacja nie była dobra, więc nie powinien czuć ulgi, przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Może liczył na inną odpowiedź? Chciał, żeby była za granicą? Czyżby nie wyjechał i widział co stało się w nocy?

\- Z kim jesteś? – odezwał się w końcu.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie podobał się jej ton jego głosu. Brzmiał na zirytowanego.

\- Z rodzicami, Pawłem, Olą, Tomkiem i Pauliną – spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która mimo że nie słyszała co mówi Kamil, doskonale odzwierciedlała jej uczucia.

\- Wpadniecie do mnie? Utknąłem w mieszkaniu – zaśmiał się zażenowany.

Gosia na chwilę zamarła. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że się przesłyszała, że to jej wyobraźnia tworzy dźwięki słyszalne w tle. Przełączyła rozmowę na głośnomówiący.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosiła.

\- Utknąłem w mieszkaniu. Przyjdziecie po mnie?

Przez chwilę nikt mu nie odpowiadał. W tle wyraźnie słychać było płaczącą dziewczynę.

\- Czy to Karajowa? – głos Pauliny drżał.

\- Co? – zapytał Kamil – A, tak. Pomagała mi z matematyki – wyjaśnił szybko.

Paulina zacisnęła zęby. Z matematyki?, pomyślała, Niech no ja cię dorwę...

\- Przyjdziemy, szykujcie się – obiecała, choć ciężko było to nazwać obietnicą.

Kamil zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co go czeka. Ton jej głosu wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że bliżej temu do groźby niż przysięgi. Znał się z Pauliną na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po drugiej stronie rozległ się dźwięk kończący połączenie.


	3. Game Start!

Od telefonu Kamila minęło jakieś dwadzieścia minut. W tym czasie grupa dotarła do miasta. Droga przez pustkowie była stresująca, ale dzięki temu, że naokoło były pola to mieli doskonały widok na otoczenie. Zombie byli w stanie wypatrzeć z daleka, jednak nie bardzo mieli gdzie uciec. Na szczęście przez całą drogę żaden się nie pojawił.

Miasto zaś to całkiem inna bajka. Wszędzie stały budynki, za którymi i w których czaić się mogły te drapieżne bestie. Śladowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa całkowicie się ulotniło.

Tomek, cały czas ściskając we wciśniętej do kieszeni ręce znalezioną na pudełku kartkę, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Wydawało mu się, że takie parcie na przód to słaby pomysł. Gdzie uciekną jak zaatakuje ich zombie? Czy dadzą radę chociaż jednemu? A jak zajdzie ich od tyłu cała grupa?

Pan Karol najwidoczniej myślał tak samo, gdyż od razu zaczął się rozglądać.

\- Tomek i Paulina, pójdziecie przodem? – zapytał, patrząc na rodzeństwo, które niepewnie kiwnęło głowami – Ja będę osłaniał tyły. Gosia, prawa strona jest twoja, a ty, kochanie – uśmiechnął się do swojej żony – pilnuj lewej. Do Kamila mamy spory kawałek, musimy być czujni – powiedział, patrząc na każde z nich.

Może i grupa nie była jakaś specjalna, ale wiedział, że sobie poradzą. W innym wypadku i tak nie będzie miało to znaczenia.

Paulina uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc zaniepokojone miny dzieciaków. Miała nadzieję, że nie odbije im coś po drodze. Psychika młodych ludzi była bardzo delikatna i nie chciała, aby ta głupia gra ją zniszczyła.

\- Chodźmy trochę postrzelać – puściła oczko Pawłowi i odwróciła się na pięcie, ruszając śmiało przed siebie.

Cała pewność, jaką okazywała, ani na chwilę nie zagościła w jej sercu.

W połowie drogi musieli zboczyć z kursu, gdyż trafili na wałęsającego się po ulicy umarlaka. Mimo wcześniejszego spotkania z jednym, nie kusiło ich do zapoznania się z kolejnym. Nadłożyli trochę drogi, przechodząc przez plac jednej z trzech podstawówek w tym mieście. Opuszczona szkoła prezentowała się upiornie – niczym nawiedzone zamczysko, górowała nad pobliskimi budynkami, wbijając szpony strachu w serca przechodniów.

Ola uczepiła się nogi ojca z niebywałą siłą i mimo przyspieszonego tempa, ani na chwilę go nie puściła.

Pod mieszkanie Kamila dotarli już bez większych problemów.

Niestety pod samym blokiem nie było już tak kolorowo. Przy drzwiach stało trzy zombie, warcząc i drapiąc w szybę i plastik. Dźwięk był okropny, ale one najwidoczniej nie zwracały na to uwagi, pochłonięte próbą dotarcia na drugą stronę.

Ola cofnęła się gwałtownie, chowając za panem Karolem.

\- Kamil jest w środku? – zapytał cicho Paweł, mając nadzieję, że pozostali zaprzeczą.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w okno na trzecim piętrze, z którego spoglądał na nich brązowowłosy chłopak.

\- Kamil! – Gosia wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

Pamiętali przerażenie jakie wywołał w nich jeden zombie, więc co musiał przeżyć chłopak, gdy zobaczył trzy? Na dodatek miał do pomocy tylko Kamilę Karaj – jedną z najbardziej bezużytecznych dziewczyn na świecie, zdaniem Pauliny.

\- Myślisz, że trafisz? – uszu Tomka dobiegł głos pana Karola, więc opuścił broń.

\- Mogę spróbować – chłopak wzruszył ramionami i ponownie wycelował – Jak trafię to mamy jednego mniej, a jak nie to cała trójka ruszy w naszą stronę – na jego twarzy widać było skupienie.

Nie chciał spudłować. Wiedział, że nikt by go za to nie winił, wcześniej nie strzelał za często, a już na pewno nigdy z myślą o tym, że od tej jednej kulki może zależeć życie jego i jego przyjaciół.

Teraz zaś stał w najdziwniejszej sytuacji jaką mógłby sobie wyobrazić, a mimo to ręka mu się nie trzęsła. Wciągnął powietrze i nacisnął spust.

Rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. W pierwszej kolejności zwrócili uwagę na odwracające się zombie, dopiero później zauważyli, że jeden z nich upadł.

Trafił.

Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko i ponownie wycelował. Razem z panem Karolem zaczęli załatwiać kolejne. Tym razem nie mieli tyle szczęścia i pociski mijały się z poruszającymi się w ich stronę celami. Jeden z nich zachwiał się pod siłą uderzenia, by zaraz paść jak długi, gdy kolejny pocisk przeszył jego głowę.

Ostatni z zombie. Dotarł już stanowczo za blisko. Pan Karol spojrzał na dzieci, zasłaniając je swoim ciałem, a Tomek próbował bezskutecznie wycelować. Nagle ni z tego, ni z owego jego ręka zaczęła drżeć.

Paulina poprawiła uścisk na nożu i, z bijącym jak młot sercem, rzuciła się na kierującego się w stronę jej brata zombie. Mało wprawnym ruchem wbiła nóż w jego czaszkę. W momencie uszkodzenia mózgu, zombie runął na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą niespodziewającą się tego Paulinę. Dziewczyna wylądowała na kolanach, patrząc na martwe ciało tuż przed sobą. Wcześniej nie mieli czasu ani ochoty przyjrzeć się monstrum, teraz jednak mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

Skóra zombie miała niebiesko zielonkawy odcień, a, nieporuszające się teraz, oczy barwę intensywnej, ale nie jaskrawej żółci. Źrenice wydawały się normalne, tak jak i reszta oka, gdyby nie liczyć czarnej kreski przecinającej pionowo całą gałkę. Zęby, przynajmniej u tego osobnika, były proste i w miarę równe, jedynie trochę popsute, chociaż w porównaniu do tych z seriali i tak prezentowały się doskonale. Skóra, nie licząc dziwnego koloru, była nienaruszona. Osobnik był młody, na jego twarzy brakowało zmarszczek, prawdopodobnie miał około dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Wzrok dziewczyny powędrował niżej. Pazury niczym się nie wyróżniały, tak samo całe kończyny i korpus. Nie widać było żadnego konkretnego powodu śmierci tej osoby, wykluczając dziurę w głowie – okaz zdrowia. A mimo to ten wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak stał się zombie.

\- Paulina, wszystko ok? – jej brat kucnął obok niej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Z nią? Tak. Ze światem? Niekoniecznie.

\- Czym one są? – wydusiła z siebie w końcu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na leżącego przed nimi trupa. Wiedzieli co dziewczyna ma na myśli, ale nie potrafili udzielić jej odpowiedzi.

Nagle drzwi od budynku otworzyły się i wybiegł z nich Kamil, a zaraz za nim Kamila. Na twarzy chłopaka malował się niepokój, ale też i pewnego rodzaju ulga pomieszana z rozbawieniem.

\- Akcja prawie jak z TWD – zaśmiał się, stając tuż obok nich.

Kamili nie było jednak do śmiechu. Zerknęła zza jego ramienia na zombie i niemal od razu odwróciła wzrok. Co to niby miało być? Właśnie kogoś zamordowali!

Gosia spojrzała na swojego chłopaka i na schowaną za nim dziewczynę. Poczuła, że wzbiera się w niej gniew. Tyle razy zapewniał ją, że nie widuje się z Kamilą, a teraz co? Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku! Ciekawe ile razy kłamał na ten temat, pomyślała zdenerwowana i złapała za zauważone kątem oka kapcie, które prawdopodobnie wypadły uciekającej rodzinie z walizki. Chwilę później jeden kapeć uderzył z głuchym pacnięciem w klatkę piersiową brązowowłosego, odbijając się od niej i lądując na betonie.

Kamil spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę.

\- Za co to? – zapytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc za co oberwał.

Jego mina rozbawiła nadal klęczącą Paulinę, która z uśmiechem na ustach wykonała coś na wzór tańca zwycięstwa, ale jako że Gosia była jej przyjaciółką to zaraz przyjęła postawę bojową.

\- Domyśl się! – prychnęła Gosia i odwróciła się na pięcie, robiąc kilka kroków przed siebie, aby nie musieć go słuchać.

\- Idiota – prychnęła solidarnie Paulina i podniosła się z ziemi.

\- No przestańcie – Kamil przewrócił oczami – Nic nie zrobiłem, to były tylko korki – dodał.

Tomek, widząc, że dziewczyny nie mają zamiaru odpuścić, zrobił krok w tył.

\- Pójdziemy po żarcie, co wy na to? – spojrzał na pana Karola i dzieciaki z wyraźną prośbą w oczach.

Pani Ewa pokiwała głową i ponagliła dzieci, nie chciała aby słuchały ich kłótni, za często w takich sytuacjach padały między nimi niecenzuralne słowa.

\- Ty też, Kamila – pan Karol wskazał jej ręką drzwi.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Nie miała powodu się spierać. Podejrzewała, że z kuchennego okna i tak wszystko usłyszy.

Gdy grupa zaczęła się oddalać, Kamil podszedł do Gosi.

\- Hej, kotku – zaczął z łobuzerskim uśmiechem – Chyba nie myślisz, że ja i Kamila…? – zapytał, unosząc prowokacyjnie brew.

\- Właśnie tak myślę! – odpowiedziała brązowowłosa, uderzając go drugim z kapci w tors – Miałeś się z nią nie spotykać! Ona na ciebie leci! – krzyczała, raz po raz powtarzając uderzenia.

\- Nie leci, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – Kamil starał się zachować spokój, pozwalając jej się wyżyć.

Gosia prychnęła głośno, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ile razy mi powtarzałeś, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak przyjaźń damsko-męska? Że zawsze jedna ze stron kocha się w drugiej? – zapytała, trzymając swoją prowizoryczną broń wycelowaną w jego twarz.

Kamil otworzył usta, ale nie znalazł argumentu na swoją obronę. Owszem, mówił tak, ale głównie dlatego, że Gosia chciała, aby zaprzyjaźnił się z Pauliną, a tego zrobić nie chciał. Nie to, że nie lubił blondynki, chociaż bardzo często działała mu na nerwy, po prostu uważał, że nie ma z nią nic wspólnego i że taka relacja byłaby jedynie męką.

\- Wiedziałam – Gosia zaśmiała się, ale w jej głosie nie było słychać rozbawienia. Był to jedynie pusty, suchy dźwięk pozbawiony jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji – Nie odzywaj się do mnie - powiedziała chłodno i upuściła kapcia, odchodząc w stronę bloku.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział jak zareagować. Co się właściwie stało? Co powinien zrobić? Już chciał za nią ruszyć, gdy nagle poczuł jak coś uderza go w brzuch. Raz. Później drugi. Zgiął się w pół, patrząc na wściekłą blondynkę.

\- Następnym razem lepiej dobieraj przyjaciół – wycedziła i, rzucając mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie, pobiegła za przyjaciółką.

To nie tak, że uważała, aby zrobił coś złego przyjaźniąc się z dziewczyną, której nie lubi jego ukochana, jej zdaniem popełnił czyn niewybaczalny wybierając na to miejsce Kamilę Karaj – osobę, którą Gosia i ona darzyły nienawiścią. Uczucie to pojawiło się na długo przed poznaniem Kamila i nie potrafił on zrozumieć, że nie ma to z nim nic wspólnego.

Paulina dogoniła Gosię na schodach. Nic nie mówiąc, przytuliła ją delikatnie. Gosia westchnęła cicho i odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Dlaczego on jest takim debilem? – zapytała, ale blondynka nie potrafiła jej odpowiedzieć.

Zebrali się wszyscy w kuchni Kamila. W plecakach mieli zapakowane zapasy na dwa, góra trzy, dni. Musieli zdecydować co robić dalej.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zaryzykować – powiedział Tomek, miętoląc w rękach kartkę, którą znaleźli przy pudełku z bronią.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to zbyt bezpieczne – pan Karol miał sceptyczną minę – Podążanie za jego wskazówkami może się źle dla nas skończyć – powiedział, opierając się o szafki.

\- I na pewno nie doprowadzi nas do granicy – poparła męża pani Ewa.

Paulina pokiwała głową. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pomysł brata skaże ich na pozostanie w grze, ale coś ciągnęło ją do tej chorej zabawy.

\- Jeżeli ją olejemy to kto zakończy apokalipsę? – zapytał Kamil – Zasady są proste. Jeżeli nikt nie weźmie udziału w grze, zombie przekroczą granice.

\- Rząd może je wszystkie zabić – Kamila spojrzała na brązowowłosego – Zrzucić bombę czy coś – machnęła ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym geście.

\- Prosto na nasze głowy, raczej podziękuję – prychnął Tomek.

Nie bardzo marzyło mu się zostanie „ofiarą konieczną".

\- Zresztą gdyby mieli to zrobić to pewnie już dawno było by po nas – dodała Gosia.

Kamila spojrzała na nią jak na idiotkę.

\- Niby dlaczego? – zapytała – Pewnie czekają, aż wszyscy opuszczą kraj – na jej twarzy malowała się pewność siebie.

Tomek pokręcił głową.

\- Skąd mieliby wiedzieć kto został? Albo że w ogóle ktoś został? – w głosie blondyna słychać było irytację, jednak nie była ona skierowana do konkretnej osoby, raczej dotyczyła całej sytuacji.

\- Moim zdaniem powinniśmy spróbować – odezwała się Paulina – Jeżeli poza nami zostały jakieś inne grupy to nie wiadomo czy postanowią działać, a nie bardzo marzy mi się TWD do końca życia – mruknęła, bawiąc się kluczami.

\- W naszym przypadku to bardziej Z-Nation – Kamil uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

Mimowolnie Paulina też się uśmiechnęła, ale zaraz spoważniała, przypominając sobie, że miała być na niego zła. W końcu solidarność jajników i te sprawy.

\- I dlatego mam ryzykować życie swoich dzieci? – pani Ewa spojrzała na Decową jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa.

Paulina na chwilę straciła impet. Całkowicie zapomniała o Oli i Pawle.

\- Mogą państwo z nimi udać się za granicę, a my zostaniemy – zaproponował Tomek.

Wiedział, że wybiera trudniejszą drogę, ale należał do osób, które wolą brać sprawy w swoje ręce niż czekać, aż ktoś odwali za nich całą robotę. Był gotowy się poświęcić dla dobra społeczeństwa, głównie dlatego, że sam do niego się zaliczał, a siedzenie i zastanawianie się co przyniesie przyszłość byłoby dla niego prawdziwą męką. Wolał przeżyć apokalipsę przez kilka miesięcy niż przez resztę życia. Niby istniała możliwość zagonienia hordy w jedno miejsce i wysadzenia jej, jednakże coś w głosie doktorka mówiło mu, że to nie będzie takie proste. A jako osoba nie lubiąca komplikacji i woląca zapobiegać niż leczyć, chciał spróbować. I co ważniejsze – jak mógł sobie odmówić polowania na chodzące trupy? Od dziecka lubił przygody, a ta jedna zapowiadała się niesamowicie.

\- Może uda nam się odpalić auto, wtedy moglibyście zabrać Gosię i dzieciaki, a my byśmy poszli za wskazówkami – poparł go Kamil.

Gosia spojrzała na niego.

\- Kpisz sobie? Nie zostawię cię tu samego! – na jej twarzy malowała się złość – Pojedziemy wszyscy – dodała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Chcecie to jedźcie, ale ja zostaję – Tomek potrząsną głową.

\- Ja też – Paulina podniosła dłoń jak w szkole.

\- I ja – Kamil spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę – Nie masz nic do gadania – dodał, gdy otworzyła usta by zaprotestować.

\- W takim razie ja też zostaję – powiedziała Gosia, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Mina Kamila mówiła wszystko.

\- Jedziesz z rodzicami – powiedział stanowczo, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie masz nic do gadania – uśmiechnęła się do niego – Prawda, Paulina? – zapytała, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

Paulina przez chwilę patrzyła to na nią, to na Kamila lub państwa Rudzińskich. Co miała powiedzieć – tak? Nie? Nie chciała aby później winiono ją za decyzję Gosi.

\- Sama najlepiej wiesz czego chcesz – zaczęła ostrożnie – Ale zastanów się nad tym, to nie będzie miła wycieczka – dodała najdelikatniej jak potrafiła.

Gosia przewróciła oczami. Całkowicie zapomniała, że Paulina nie lubiła narażać innych na nieprzyjemności.

\- Czyli nie masz nic do gadania – podsumowała to Gosia radośnie.

W tym samym momencie Paweł oderwał się od okna i spojrzał na nich z mało zadowoloną miną.

\- Raczej już za późno na ucieczkę – powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie.

Wszyscy stali przy oknie, obserwując z niedowierzaniem niebo.

\- To jakiś żart, prawda? – zapytała Kamila i zachichotała histerycznie.

Mimo tego, że widziała zombie, nadal ciężko było jej uwierzyć w apokalipsę, jednakże to, co widziała teraz, wydawało jej się jeszcze bardziej nierealne od chodzących trupów.

\- Wątpię – Kamil pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od napisu umieszczonego w powietrzu.

Tomek prychnął cicho. Mogli się tego spodziewać, w końcu gość, który to zrobił był wariatem. Podejrzewał, że takie akcje będą na porządku dziennym. Niespodzianka każdego dnia – tylko tego im brakowało w tym i tak już szalonym świecie.

\- Skąd wiedział, że tu jesteśmy? – zapytał pan Karol, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

Paulina spojrzała na Gosię. Teraz żadna z nich nie musiała już decydować o tym, co zrobić. Utknęli tu wszyscy. „Koniec rekrutacji. Granice zamknięte. Witamy w Zombie Game!" – wystarczyło kilka koślawych słów, aby nawet ona straciła chęć do walki. Wydawało jej się nie fair, że to on wybrał ich dalszą drogę, w końcu pozostać mieli tylko ochotnicy – tak mówił w filmiku. A teraz? Zamknął przerażone dzieci i ich zatroskanych rodziców w grze, w której stawką było ich życie. Nie mieli gwarancji, że przetrwają do zakończenia, jedyne czego byli pewni to tego, że nie łatwo będzie dobiec do mety.

Zresztą nawet nie wiedzieli gdzie ona jest. To było jak błądzenie po omacku. Uda się? Nie uda? Zdążą dotrzeć na miejsce przed upływem czasu? Ile wskazówek będą musieli odkryć? Na czym polega gra? Mieli wiele pytań, a odpowiedzi na żadne nie nadchodziły.

\- Musimy spróbować. Inaczej na pewno zginiemy – na twarzy Tomka widać było zacięcie.

Paulina poczuła się trochę lepiej widząc, że jej brat nie stracił wiary w zwycięstwo. Z takim nastawieniem nadal mieli szansę wygrać. Jeżeli się postarają to bez problemu zapewnią bezpieczeństwo Pawłowi i Oli.

\- On tylko tak mówi – Gosia pogłaskała siostrę po głowie – Nic nam nie grozi, a na pewno nie śmierć – pocieszała ją, rzucając blondynowi mordercze spojrzenia.

Tomek dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Spojrzał na wystraszoną jedenastolatkę i zrobiło mu się głupio. Powinien dawać dzieciakom nadzieję, a nie je straszyć. Na jego twarzy pojawił się głupi, wyćwiczony przez lata spędzone w szkole, uśmiech.

\- Ale tak brzmiało bardziej dramatycznie – zaśmiał się, za co oberwał w głowę od Pauliny.

Ola i Paweł trochę się rozluźnili, dzięki czemu cała grupa odczuła ulgę. Tomek wiedział jak odwracać poważną sytuację w żart, był to jego dar, którego od zawsze zazdrościła mu siostra, chociaż w większości przypadków ludzie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że robi coś specjalnie po to, aby poprawić im humor. W klasie uważano go za typowego śmieszka, którego nie dało się nie lubić. Z góry wiele osób też zakładało, że jest mało inteligentny, ale to nie była prawda. W szkole miał całkiem dobre oceny, potrafił też spoważnieć i wypowiedzieć się na trudne tematy, a jego argumenty zawsze były logiczne – jednakże bardziej od takich rozmów wolał żartować. Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, tak samo jak i uczniowie, z którymi się uczył lub spotykał na korytarzu. Można powiedzieć, że był jedną z popularniejszych osób w swoim technikum.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść po kolejną kartkę jak najszybciej. Zostaną państwo z dzieciakami? Ja i Kamil byśmy skoczyli do Biedronki i później poszlibyśmy poszukać jakiegoś auta – Tomek wskazał na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ej! – Paulina odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę swojego brata – Ja też idę! – po jej minie widać było, że nie żartuje.

Tomek spojrzał na swoją siostrę. Nie bardzo chciał brać ją ze sobą. Była dość gruba, bał się, że nie da rady uciec przed zombie.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że puszczę swojego młodszego brata na akcję bez nadzoru? – nadymała policzki i założyła ręce na piersi.

Tomek uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć, że nie musi go pilnować w każdej sytuacji, ale ubiegł go Kamil.

\- Jak dla mnie to dobry pomysł. Im nas więcej, tym lepiej. No i zabiła już zombie z bliska – spojrzał na blondyna, unosząc sugestywnie brew.

Wiedział, że Tomek nie chce narażać siostry, ale znał ją na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nie da się tak łatwo zabić. Była jak karaluch. Szybko też dostosowywała się do sytuacji, a to byłoby bardzo pomocne. No i też potrafiła szybko biegać, chociaż nie było po niej tego widać.

Paulina uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Widzisz? Zostałeś przegłosowany – zadowolona z faktu, że Kamil postanowił ją poprzeć, klasnęła w ręce – Ale żeby nie było, i tak masz przewalone – spojrzała na brązowowłosego, mrużąc, w jej mniemaniu groźnie, oczy.

Po raz ostatni zerknęli na kartkę.

"Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie! Pierwsza noc za nami, pamiętajcie jednak, że dni też mogą być ciekawe! :) Pierwsza wskazówka będzie prosta, nie spodziewajcie się jednak, że dalej też będzie tak kolorowo. Łapcie:

Rośszyce, ul. Krapniewskiego 14, Biedronka

Szukacie kolejnej kartki!

PS. Mała podpowiedź – może być wszędzie, nawet w pudełku po ciastkach.

PS2. Raczej logiczne, że nie w tym zafoliowanym, prawda? :)"

\- To nie będzie trudne, prawda? – zapytał mało entuzjastycznie Kamil, oddając papierek Tomkowi – To ta mniejsza Biedronka, może zejdzie nam z dwie godzinki – próbował pocieszyć samego siebie.

Paulina przewróciła oczami, ale nie skomentowała tego, aby nie załamać go do końca.

\- Jakby pan mógł to niech się pan rozejrzy za pudłem. Może tutaj też rzucił kilka pistoletów – powiedział Tomek, chowając kartkę do kieszeni i poprawiając plecak na ramieniu – Broń się nam przyda, a jeszcze bardziej naboje – brzmiał prawie profesjonalnie, co sprawiało, że Paulinie chciało się śmiać. Niemal słyszała jak wydaje komendy typu: „Kamil, na czwartej! Tylko po cichu!". Może zrobi się z niego dobry lider? Taki trochę młodszy i zabawniejszy Rick. A może mniej służbowa, męska wersja Warren? Obie opcje były równie komiczne.

\- Dobra, chłopaki, nie przedłużajcie. Idziemy – blondynka złapała brata za rękaw koszulki i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia – Widzimy się za dwie do pięciu godzin. Jak nie wrócimy do tego czasu, nie szukajcie nas – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – O jeny, zawsze chciałam to powiedzieć – zachichotała.

Kamil westchnął teatralnie, a Tomek strzelił face palma. Czasami naprawdę mieli jej dość.

\- Jakbyśmy wrócili tylko w dwóch, nie pytajcie co się stało – na twarzy Kamila pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Ej, to nie było miłe! – zaprotestowała Paulina, na co pozostali prychnęli śmiechem.

\- Idźcie już, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to zejdzie wam do północy – pogoniła ich Gosia.

Kamil spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę i zrobił krok w jej stronę, aby dać jej całusa na pożegnanie, ale Gosia odwróciła się w tym samym momencie w stronę swojej mamy. Zrezygnowany chłopak zagryzł wargę, po czym, bez słowa, ruszył za wychodzącą z pomieszczenia Pauliną.

Dojście do Biedronki nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Po drodze nie natknęli się na żadnego przypadkowego wędrowca, więc bez problemów pokonali ten niewielki kawałek drogi. Trudności zaczęły się dopiero na miejscu.

\- Niby jak mamy tam wejść? – zapytała Paulina, zaglądając przez szklane drzwi do środka.

Przez brak prądu, który zaobserwowali już rano, cały system otwierający wejścia był nieaktywny. Trochę utrudniało im to zadanie.

\- Tak się zastanawiam… - zaczął Tomek – Jeżeli nie znajdziemy pierwszej kartki, to nie będziemy w stanie ruszyć po kolejną, prawda? – zapytał, a gdy dostał zgodną, twierdzącą odpowiedź od pozostałej dwójki, kontynuował – A bez kartek nie dojdziemy do mety? – para znajomych pokiwała głowami – A jak nie dojdziemy do mety to apokalipsa rozprzestrzeni się i wtedy żaden sklep nie będzie otwarty i nie osiągnie żadnych zysków? Stracą jedynie pieniądze? – Kamil i Paulina patrzyli na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego zmierza, ale wciąż potakiwali – W takim razie koszt nawet pięciuset złotych w porównaniu z tym, jaki mogliby ponieść, gdybyśmy nie zdobyli tej kartki, jest niewielki? – gdy tylko otrzymał kolejne potwierdzenie, uśmiechnął się szeroko – W takim razie rozwalmy szybę! – zawołał i zaczął rozglądać się za jakimś sporym kamieniem.

Kamil spojrzał na Paulinę, a ona na niego. Patrzyli na siebie, niepewni czy zacząć się śmiać czy klaskać.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem – przyznał w końcu, zduszonym głosem, Kamil.

Chwilę zajęło im znalezienie odpowiedniej amunicji, ale ani trochę ich to nie zniechęciło.

\- Czyń honory – Kamil skłonił się nieznacznie, wskazując Tomkowi ręką na szybę w sklepie.

+Rozbawieni do granic możliwości, przystąpili do wykonania swojego jakże przemyślanego planu. Tomek zamachnął się i rzucił kamieniem, który odbił się od niej i spadł pod nogi Kamila, pozostawiając po sobie jednak całkiem sporą pajęczynkę.

\- Dawaj jeszcze raz – zagrzewał go Kamil, patrząc na dzieło swojego przyjaciela.

Nie wyglądało to źle. Musiał przyznać, że nie liczył na to, że rozwalą szybę za pierwszym razem, więc nie przejął się faktem, że się nie udało.

Tomek spróbował ponownie. Tym razem w szybie powstała dziura, jednakże kamień wpadł do środka.

\- Chyba musimy poszukać kolejnego – mruknęła Paulina, zaglądając jak daleko potoczyła się ich prowizoryczna „kula armatnia", jak po odnalezieniu ochrzcił ją Kamil.

Stworzenie przejścia trwało dłużej niż przypuszczali. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła był dość donośny, ale na szczęście w środku nie było żadnego zombie, który mógłby się do nich pofatygować z prośbą o niehałasowanie.

Weszli do środka i niemal od razu rozdzielili. Przed wyruszeniem podzielili między siebie działy, które mieli przeszukać. Ich trójka na całą Biedronkę? Łatwizna.

A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, dopóki nie zobaczyli ile otwartych pudełek stoi na podłodze między alejkami.

\- Ta, to będzie pikuś – mruknęła do siebie Paulina i zabrała się za sprawdzanie półek w dziale ze słodyczami.

Na samym początku znajdowały się czekolady. Szybko przeglądała czy czegoś niema między tabliczkami, po czym podnosiła całość, aby upewnić się, że nie leży przypadkiem pod nimi. Później przypomniała sobie, że jakaś mogła być otwarta, więc zerknęła czy wszystkie były zaklejone. Pod pudełkiem też sprawdziła, tak jak radził psychopatyczny doktorek. Nie żeby słuchanie go było najlepszym pomysłem, jednakże uważała, że lepiej jest zrobić coś od razu niż później się wracać.

Robota była mozolna, ale nie wymagająca, przez co bardzo szybko wprawiała w otępienie. W pewnym momencie Paulina przyłapała się na tym, że ogląda paczkę żelek, jakby w ich składzie była ukryta kolejna lokalizacja. Potrząsnęła głową, aby się dobudzić i wróciła do pracy z podwojonym zaangażowaniem. Musieli znaleźć kartkę. Nie było innej opcji.

+Przesuwając się powoli do przodu całkowicie straciła czujność. Akurat pakowała trzecie pudełeczko Ferrero Rocher do plecaka, gdy usłyszała za sobą powarkiwanie. Odwróciła się niemal natychmiast, celując w zombie nożem, który cały czas miała w ręce. Przez chwilę patrzyła się na kreaturę poznaczoną świeżymi nacięciami, prawdopodobnie zrobionymi za pomocą sterczących kawałków szyby, które otaczały ich prowizoryczne wejście do sklepu. Najwidoczniej zrobili za dużą dziurę, to była jej pierwsza myśl, dopiero później zdała sobie sprawę, że to pewnie wina hałasu, który zrobili wcześniej.

\- Tak jakbyśmy się sami o to prosili – mruknęła do siebie.

Czuła się jak jedna z tych idiotycznych postaci, która działała widzom na nerwy, bo zawsze robiła jakąś głupotę, ściągając tym niebezpieczeństwo na swoich towarzyszy. Pewnie niewiele się pomyliła, w końcu właśnie wykonali dość głośny telefon do wszystkich nieżywych sąsiadów w okolicy.

Gdy zombie zrobił kolejne kilka kroków do przodu, wstrzymała powietrze. Nie bój się, dasz radę, to tylko głupi umarlak, już ciężej byłoby pokonać bossa w jednej z gier Dominika niż go, próbowała dodać sobie odwagi, po prostu wyceluj i nie daj się zabić, uśmiechnęła się do siebie blado, po czym uniosła nóż wyżej i ruszyła w stronę żółtookiej, martwej blondynki. Zombie nie bardzo przejęło się faktem, że postanowiła z nim walczyć, co dodało jej otuchy. Kilka ostatnich kroków wykonała znacznie szybciej, po czym pchnęła dziewczynę w stronę półki i zamachnęła się nożem. W momencie, gdy poczuła zaciskającą się jej na ramieniu rękę, spanikowała. Uścisk był silny, jakby ktoś złapał jej kończynę w imadło lub coś równie nieprzyjemnego. Dotyk zmarłej powodował nieprzyjemne dreszcze, gdyż jej skóra była wręcz lodowato zimna, co w połączeniu z rozgrzewającym mięśnie bólem przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę. Tuż przy jej twarzy kłapnęły zęby, co natychmiast ją otrzeźwiło. Krzyknęła krótko, wystraszona tym atakiem, po czym poprawiła chwyt na swojej broni i wbiła ją aż po rękojeść w głowę zombie. Dosłownie w tej samej chwili, gdy ostrze przebiło mózg, ciało zwiotczało i opadło na ziemię. Paulina, nadal w lekkim szoku, złapała się za ramię, na którym nadal czuła dotyk zimnej dłoni i cofnęła kilka kroków, patrząc na zwłoki przed sobą. To już trzeci, ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie niespodziewanie, niosąc za sobą uczucie dumy przykrytej sporą dawką przerażenia na myśl, że nie czuje się winna z powodu morderstwa.

Bo ją zabiła, prawda?

Sama nie była już niczego pewna. To prawie jak zastanawiać się nad tym czy eutanazja powinna być legalna.

Nagle poczuła rękę na ramieniu. Podskoczyła mimowolnie, odwracając się w stronę napastnika i celując w niego zaciśniętą w pięść ręką. Spojrzała na brata, a później na swoją dłoń. Gdzie nóż? Zamrugała, próbując sobie przypomnieć.

\- Paulina? Wszystko dobrze? – jej brat położył swoją dłoń na jej ręce, w dalszym ciągu trzymając ją drugą za ramię.

Blondynka ponownie na niego spojrzała i otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło jej słów. Dobrze? Nie. Źle? Tym bardziej. Nie wiedziała jak określić to, co się z nią teraz działo.

\- Trzęsiesz się – Kamil podszedł do niej bliżej i przyjrzał się jej bladej twarzy.

Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Może popełnili błąd zabierając ją ze sobą? Nie chciał mieć na sumieniu jej ani jej psychiki.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytał niepewnie brązowowłosy.

Paulina przeniosła na niego wzrok i już wiedział, że niepotrzebnie pytał. W końcu to Paulina.

\- Z tobą? Zawsze – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Rozbicie szyby ściągnęło do nich jeszcze kilka innych zombie, które na szczęście przez szybę mogły przechodzić tylko pojedynczo. Dzięki temu grupie udało się bez problemu wyeliminować wszystkie osobniki, przy okazji ćwicząc przy tym ataki z bliska. Kamil i Tomek z początku trochę się bali, ale głupio im było przyznać się do tego przed Pauliną, więc bez słowa bawili się w egzekutorów. Na szczęście obyło się bez niepotrzebnej śmierci, zadrapań i pogryzień. Gdy jedno z nich atakowało, pozostała dwójka pilnowała, aby nie wydarzyło się nic, czego by nie chcieli. Pozwoliło to im przyzwyczaić się do uczucia wbijania noża w ciało, choć nadal mieli problemy z wystartowaniem do ataku. Mieli wątpliwości. Co jeżeli zombie dało się uratować? W serialach przeważnie powtarzano, że zombie są martwe, ale co jeżeli akurat te były tylko chore? Każde z nich zastanawiało się nad tym, czy to co robią jest słuszne, ale żadne nie poruszyło tematu. Nie chcieli aby pozostali też się tym zadręczali i czuli, że gdyby zaczęli o tym dyskutować, to tylko pogorszyli by swoją sytuację. Lepiej myśleć, że może jest się mordercą, niż usłyszeć, że się nim jest. Wypowiedzianych słów nie dało się cofnąć, były jak wyrok, którego oni nie chcieli poznać.

Gdy w końcu pozbyli się zagrożenia, wrócili do poszukiwań. Tomek otworzył jedną z chłodziarek i wyjął rozmrożoną rybę ze środka. Nie bardzo widziało mu się przeglądanie tych wszystkich mokrych pudełek, ale nie chciał, aby umknęła mu kartka.

Był już w połowie, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne „tak!" Kamila.

\- Masz kartkę? – zapytał i gdy tylko otrzymał potwierdzenie, pognał do niego.

Całą trójką stali pośrodku działu z warzywami i patrzyli na wskazówkę.

\- Na północ do miasta wojewódzkim zwanego rusz, aby nie stracić żywota marnego? – przeczytała Paulina, unosząc brwi z niezbyt przekonaną miną.

\- Przeszukaj galerię pustą o tej porze, kolejną wskazówkę odnajdziesz tam może? – Kamil nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać – Co to kuźwa ma być? – zapytał rozbawiony – Teraz będzie bawił się w poetę?

Tomek potrząsną głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- On sobie z nas jaja robi – przeczesał włosy palcami – Nie wszystkie będą na wierzchu schowane, szukajcie też w niebie, dzieciaczki kochane? Co to może znaczyć? – zapytał.

Kamil z Pauliną potrząsnęli głowami. Skąd mieli wiedzieć? Gość pisał jak pokaleczony.

\- Może na miejscu będzie to miało sens? – mruknęła Paulina.

A miało być tak pięknie..., przemknęło im przez myśl.

W czasie gdy Tomek, Kamil i Paulina szukali wskazówki, Karol poszedł rozejrzeć się za pudłem z bronią. Miał nadzieję, że doktorek był konsekwentny i każdemu zostawił jakąś broń na start, zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedział gdzie się znajdują. Nadal nie doszedł do tego, jak ten ich namierzył, jednak był pewny, że wiadomość skierowana była do nich, a to znaczyło, że jakimś dziwnym trafem zamaskowany facet z głupiego filmiku wrzuconego na YouTube wiedział, że są w Rośszycach. A może podejrzewał, że tam pójdą, bo musieli znaleźć kolejną kartkę? Ale to znaczyło, że pudło też nie było przypadkowe. Czyżby to on decydował gdzie nie pojadą busy? Domyślił się, że nikt nie będzie chciał zostać ochotnikiem i wytypował ich już na samym początku? To była mało pocieszająca myśl, jednak bardzo prawdopodobna. Może od samego początku nie mieli wyboru?

Pani Ewa, dzieciaki, Gosia i Kamila zostali w mieszkaniu i zajęli się przeglądaniem zapasów oraz szukaniem innych, niezbędnych w drodze rzeczy. Nie widzieli już sensu, aby się spierać z chłopakami o to, czy brać udział w grze czy nie, granice były zamknięte. Mogliby to sprawdzić, ale nie wydawało im się, by ogłoszenie było żartem. Zostali uwięzieni w klatce z potworami. Od nich teraz zależało czy z niej wyjdą.

Pudło stało na ławce w parku obok bloku. Karol niemal od razu do niego podbiegł i zaczął wyciągać potrzebne rzeczy. Na samym dnie znalazł kartkę, identyczną jak ta, którą znaleźli z samego rana. Ciekawe czy ktoś jeszcze znalazł podobną?, pomyślał.

\- Te wskazówki na drugiej stronie… - zaczął Kamil, gdy byli już w połowie drogi do jego mieszkania – Myślicie, że są prawdziwe? Czy może to pułapka? – spojrzał na rodzeństwo, które maszerowało przed nim.

\- Wydaje mi się, że są prawdziwe – Paulina zerknęła na niego przez ramię – Celuj w głowę, szukaj w miejscach niedostępnych, staraj się nie hałasować, znajdź pojazd, to wszystko ma sens – spojrzała ponownie przed siebie.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Słońce przyjemnie grzało ich twarze, oświetlając budynki dookoła. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu do zapadnięcia zmroku, więc nie spieszyli się z powrotem. Spokój jaki panował w mieście był dziwny, ale też przyjemny. Prawie jakby przyjechali w jakieś egzotyczne miejsce na wakacje. Można byłoby się do tego przyzwyczaić, chociaż brak nowych twarzy mógłby stać się uciążliwy.

\- Zabijaj bez skrupułów – Tomek dokończył listę za siostrę.

Ten fragment wskazówki był mało optymistyczny i nie bardzo chcieli się do niego zastosować. Nie byli maszynami ani potworami, mieli sumienie i uczucia. Bez skrupułów? Nawet nie chcieli rozważać takiej postawy.

Zeszło im dłużej niż myśleli, więc gdy tylko znaleźli się pod blokiem, pozostali wypadli z budynku jak wystrzeleni z procy. Gosia, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że była wściekła na Kamila, rzuciła się mu w ramiona i pocałowała go mocno w usta. Pozostali oddalili się od nich na wszelki wypadek, aby dać im trochę prywatności.

\- Nigdy więcej nie dawaj jej korepetycji, rozumiesz? – brązowowłosa spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, ale w jej spojrzeniu nie było już złości, jedynie zmęczenie i troska.

Kamil uśmiechnął się delikatnie po czym pocałował ją w czoło. Naprawdę bardzo ją kochał, ze wszystkimi wadami i całą tą chorobliwą zazdrością, którą emanowała za każdym razem, gdy widziała lub słyszała o Kamili. Cieszył się jednak, że tym razem tak szybko jej przeszło.

\- Obiecuję – pogłaskał ją czule po policzku.

Jakoś przeżyje bez tych dodatkowych kilku dych. Ważne, żeby Gosia niepotrzebnie się nie denerwowała.

Już zamierzali się udać do mieszkania, gdy nagle usłyszeli za sobą głośne „hej!". Odwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku i ich oczom ukazała się drobna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna z okularami na nosie. Tuż za nią szła czarnowłosa, o ciemniejszej karnacji i chłopak o włosach w kolorze jasnego brązu.

\- Paulina! – Decowa uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Przypominam o możliwości głosowania na zadania dla naszych grup! Wybierajcie również swoich ulubieńców, inaczej wszyscy zaczną mieć problemy! – rozległ się głos w telewizorze, w ogóle nie pasujący do sytuacji pokazywanej na ekranie.

Różowo włosa dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Gościu bywał upierdliwy, ale przynajmniej załatwił im całkiem ciekawe show. Może coś z tego wyjdzie? Miała taką nadzieję. Ciekawiło ją też kiedy grupy zorientują się, że są nagrywane. Póki co nie miała żadnych ulubieńców, ale liczyła na to, że to się zmieni.

\- Paulina! – grubsza blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podbiegła do brązowookiej.

\- No, teraz to będzie ciekawie – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, przypominając sobie jak czarnowłosa najeżdżała na jakąś „grubą pizdę", z którą przyjaźni się Paulina.

Szykował się całkiem ciekawy letni sezon.


End file.
